


Entering Channel Awesome

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: The Plot Hole [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV), That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Female Xander Harris, Gen, Humor, Rule 63, evil plot bunnies, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Where Fandoms and Semi-Reality collide.





	Entering Channel Awesome

It felt like Xander had been falling for ever. She hit the ground hard enough to steal her breath. Once she got it back she looked around at what looked to be a rather plain room with off-white colored walls, yet somehow the walls managed to glow as brightly as if they were a pure stark white. In this room was just a table and a expensive but comfortable looking desk chair. Slowly Xander got up off the floor, frowning she walked over to door and tried to open it but it was locked. She pounded on it,

"Hey! Is anyone there?" Xander yelled. Xander tried to pull the door open using some of the strength she had from the Primal she had been possessed by and was still the host of.

The door didn't budge.

Xander sighed, she walked back over to the table and sat down in the chair. This room had to belong to someone. Which meant sooner or later(Hopefully sooner)someone would come into the room and Xander could find out where she was and how to get back home.

Time passed. Though Xander wasn't sure how much. She idly spun around in the chair. Until a she heard a familiar sound. It started off like soft distance thunder, just a rumble then slowly grew louder, and louder until it was almost deafening. Xander covered her ears as the crashing sounded as if it was in the room with her. A wind began it blow in the room scattering some papers around as a bright glowing and flashing white-blue light appeared, the white spinning around inside the blue and framing the outer edges as it began to form a portal. Like the one she had jumped through to save Dawn from sacrificing herself to in order to save the world.

Two young men fell through the portal. A well built man landed hard on the ground. He had short jet black hair and the beginning of scruffy on his cheeks. He was breath-takening handsome in the way only supernatural creatures could be, with thick and angry looking eyebrows. His eyes were a pretty if sad...blue, green? He was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

Then a more lithe man had landed on the scruffy looking one, wearing a red hoodie with what looked like the handle of a bat sticking out from his back by his neck. He also wore jeans. He was younger than the first man, and obliviously more human, Xander could tell. With dark brown hair, whiskey colored amber eyes, pale skin with beauty marks along his left cheek and a small slightly up turned nose. They looked up at her and Xander waved her fingers at them and smiled brightly. Hopefully they weren't evil and could help Xander figure out where they were and how to get out of here.

***

Stiles landed hard on top of Derek. After being shoved through that portal by the bad guy of the week, month? Stiles wondered it was just a portal to somewhere else besides the Preserve or if they ended up in another plan of existence. Oh, maybe it was another reality all together... that would suck. Stiles took a quick look around and could see bright glowing white walls... _Not here, not this place again..._ Stiles thought thinking that the place looked a lot like the one he, Scott and Allison had found themselves in when they had been substitute sacrifices for their parents. Stiles glance paused on a girl sitting behind a table, she waved her fingers at him. She had light brown mid-length hair with some blonde and darker brown spots in it. Chocolate colored brown eyes that had a slight wild look to them as she looked at him, she had an almost heart shaped face with a slightly pointed chin. She was dressed in a knee length brown leather jacket, white shirt and jeans.

"Get off me, Stiles!" Derek growled.

Stiles blinked, realizing he was still on top of Derek and had been for a few minutes. He quickly scrambled off of the werewolf. "Who are you?" He asked the girl, "Where are we?"

"Xander Harris and I don't know. Who are you?"

"Stiles Stilinski and this," pointing to Derek, "Derek Hale...but you can't be Xander Harris."

Xander cocked her head seemingly amused, "Why not?"

"Because Xander Harris is a fictional T.V. and Comic book character...and a male one."

Xander hummed to her self, _Interesting,_ and then asked, "Have you heard of the muliti-verse theory?"

"What- that ever choice and choice not taken can cause a different reality to be born. Or that T.V., Movies, Books and Comics are all just glimpses into other realities by the people who wrote them?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head, "The multi-verse is not a sound scientific theory and is used as trope in fan fiction to get two or more characters from different fandoms to meet."

Stiles gave Derek an amazed look, "I don't know which to be impressed or frighten that you know what fan fiction even is. With you not knowing what the Inter-Net is for."

"I grew up in the nineties, Stiles. Not the eighteen nineties. Of course I know what fan fiction is!" Derek looked at Xander and demanded to know," Where are we?"

Xander shrugged, "I already said, _I don't know,_ genius. I arrived like you did. through a portal-thing, but the portal in my reality could only be closed by my blood. What about yours?"

"The other werewolves we were fighting had a magic user that opened the portal. Since it's not still here open? I guess they closed it." Derek said, he looked at Stiles, "Jennifer opened that thing to send Scott through it."

"You should have let Peter kill her." Stiles muttered, to Xander he said, "So where do you _think_ we are? I'm guessing **Bardo** , maybe-"

"We would have to be dead," Xander paused, "or close to being dead. I don't feel dead. Do you?"

Stiles started to speak when the door to the room suddenly crashed open with a loud bang and a man in his late twenties to early thirties stumbled through it. He was wearing a black cap along with a suit jacket with a white t-shirt with a red tie and jeans. If the neatly groomed goatee was anything to go by he had brown hair, brown eyes cover by a pair of thin rimmed black glasses.

"Actually," he had a mid-westerner accent, "Your in the **_Plot Hole._** "

Stiles looked at Derek, "Did he just say-"

"Plot Hole." Derek deadpanned.

Stiles looked at Xander, she only shrugged and looked mystified. "Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." the man in the cap said.

"Why would you say something like that?" Stiles wondered because that was just crazy talk right there.

"Because the Plot Hole has taken over **_Channel Awesome_**!"

"Who are you and what is that?" Xander asked, giving the man a narrowed eyed look. Because he looked kind of familiar? Like she had seen him somewhere before but wasn't sure where.

"This is **_Channel Awesome_**." The man said waving a hand around at the room, "I'm a nostalgia movie review citric. I make reviews and post them on the Inter-Web."

"That's interesting. I meant your name." Xander said.

The man's cheeks turned red, "Oh," he said softly, "I'm the Nostalgia Critic but you can call me NC."

Derek gave NC a look, then said to Stiles, "I have questions but I'm sure I don't want the answers."

Stiles only nodded in agreement and asked, "What's a Plot Hole?"

"The Plot Hole is an eons old sentient...thing? That I'm kind of, sort of the guardian of. Except when it decides to go to other realities." NC frowned, "I 'm not sure what happens then." He shrugged and explained, " It's an unexplained event, missing information or an inconsistency in a story line." NC told them.

"Well, that cleared that up." Xander muttered.

"Why are we here?" Stiles asked NC.

"No clue." NC said with a cheery grin, "But I'm glad you guys are here. I'm going to need your help with the _Plot Bunnies."_

"You know who we are?" Xander asked.

NC nodded, "Xander Harris, obviously a from the comics, Muffy the Vampyre Slayer verse. Your a popular gender-bending trope."

" _Buffy_ , her name is Buffy."

NC ignored Xander, "Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale," he paused, "Not sure which Teen Wolf- oh not the eighties movies that's for sure...not even the T.V. show. You both seem to get along to well...hmmm I'll have to call Hyper and ask her. She know all about the fan fiction shit."

 _Okay, that's disturbing,_ Stiles thought, because finding out you may or may not be the fictional work of some ones imagination is not at all crisis inducing. At all. " _Plot Hole_? Did he really say-"

"Yes, Stiles." Derek said flatly.

"Oh, come on! That's not a thing! Outside of movies, T.V, shows and Books...fan fiction..." Stiles shook his head, _I'm talking in circles! None of this is making any sense!_

"You say that now," NC said, darkly, "Just wait until one of them tries to rip your arm off. Cinema Snob still refuses to come out of the basement."

Before any of them could say anything to that a pale ghostly figure with a bulbous head appeared in the room, "Timing!" He shouted his arms spread wide.

"Not now, Casper." NC muttered.

"But, new people, NC! That don't know the joke."

"No, Casper."

"Please?"

"No."

Casper glared at NC, " _Fine_! You shit head! You never let me have any fun."

"Well, maybe if you had made a better movie..."

"It was that British dude's fault! He suck all the humor out of the movie!" Casper said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at NC.

"Really? Because I thought it was all of the over used cameos that did it." NC said with a raised eyebrow. Casper's glare darkened then he hauled off and punched NC in the face. NC staggered back clutching at his nose and cursing. Casper laughed, almost insanely before flying through a wall.

"Asshole!" NC screamed at the wall when he had recovered from the punch.

"Fucktard!" Casper's voice came floating back.

NC sighed and straighten his jacket. He turned and said, "Sorry about that..." he trailed off at the wide-eyed expression on the other threes faces. "Is something wrong?"

"I think my childhood just died." Derek said softly, almost fearfully.

"Was that _Casper the Friendly Ghost_?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

NC nodded. "Sure was."

"Why?"

"He's a Meme."

Before Stiles could repeat his question. Xander gave a small shake of her head. Yeah, going down that rabbit hole probably wasn't worth the headache it would induce. Speaking of rabbits..."About the Plot Bunnies...I can't believe those are a thing..."

NC exchanged a look with Xander, saying, "Their fandom is young, yet. Barely two in a half seasons long. Allowances must be made. As it is you will learn, young one. Plot Bunnies are real and hungry. One of them ate Film Brain and Lupa."

"You say those names, like I'm suppose to know who they are or care." Stiles said, frustrated by not having any answers that made sense. Give him werewolves, give him hunters, hell give him Jackson Whittmore who wanted to date him. Those things made sense. _Well, maybe not the Jackson thing,_ Stiles thought. NC's face fell at Stiles words and Stiles actually felt bad that he didn't know who those people were.

"Wait," Derek said, "those names...movie reviewing...Oh! _Kickassia_!"

"What does that terrible film have to do..."Stiles trailed off and looked at NC and tilted his head, "Oh." His eyes widened with realization, " _Oh!_ That You Tube film maker guy!"

Derek nodded, "I had just got done watching _Suburban Knights_ when Scott called asking for help." Derek sighed, "I was really looking forward to watching _Too Boldly Go."_

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked, confused.

"A Web Series on You Tube." Stiles said.

"What? You Tube is for memes, short weird animated films and the odd music video since MTV died. Or people ranting about how bad their lives are...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Xander what year is it?" Derek asked with a frown.

"Two thousand and eight, why?"

Derek blinked slowly before turning to Stiles and said, "She has no idea what we are talking about. You Tube was in it's infancy back then."

"The Dark Times." NC whispered with a nod. "While I know this is confusing you all of you? I really need to go save my subordinates."

"You said they got eaten." Xander reminded him.

"Yes," NC drawled out slowly, "But Plot Bunnies take a long time to digest their storylines. At least a few weeks to a couple months...so if we hurry...they won't have more than a few scars from the experience and need a life time of therapy."

"Right," Xander said, frowning, "So how do you kill a Plot Bunny?"

"Still can't believe those are a thing." Stiles mumbled.

"Let it go, Stiles." Derek muttered.

"Well?" Xander asked NC.

NC looked up at the ceiling then down at the ground before making eye contact with Xander, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I, uh, don't. I'm not, uh really sure?"

"This rescue mission is off to a great start." Stiles said, rolling his eyes. Of fucking course no on knew how to kill a Plot- _Why are these a thing?_ Stiles wondered.

"But," NC said, perking up, "I'm sure Dr. Insano or Doc Brown can help." NC paused, "Well, maybe not Dr. Insano...he's kind of...evil. I'm sure Doc Brown can help, he did invent a working time travel machine out a Deloren."

"Wait a second," Xander muttered closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, when she reopened her eyes, "Are you talking about Doctor Emmett Brown from the _Back to the Future_ movies!?"

"Yes! And those movies are cool!" NC gushed.

"How is that _possible?_ "

"Well, I admit time travel hasn't been proven-"

" _NO,"_ Xander snapped, her eyes glowing a radioactive green color that had no whites in them. NC squeaked and latched on to Derek's arm in surprised fear. Derek gave NC a bland then looked down at where NC was touching him and back at NC face.

"Wow," NC said giving Derek bicep a squeeze, "You are really built, aren't you," he gave the werewolf a 'please don't kill me' smile. Derek growled and flashed his electric blue eyes at him. Causing NC to yelp and jump away from him.

"No touching the werewolf, pal," Stiles told NC, "he doesn't like it."

"How-" Xander started to ask but NC beat her to it,

"Can a fictional character be here?" NC asked, "This is the **_Plot Hole_** where fandom and semi-reality collide. You three are fictional characters in this reality, I'm a semi-fictional character of an inter-web personality. I know only what my creator knows or tells me I know. This is Channel Awesome, where else could something like this happen?"

"Beacon Hills?" Stiles stated.

"Sunnydale." Xander said.

NC opened his mouth, he said nothing, then, "Yeah, okay, maybe," he conceded, "but it's not happening there. It's happening here! So suck it up and get with the program!"

Xander growled and urged forward punching NC in the jaw. He took the hit rather well, Stiles thought, only swaying on his feet. Xander took a step forward but Stiles looked a t Derek and they grabbed her before Xander could hit the man again.

"Let me go!" Xander growled, "Let me at him!"

"Owe! That hurt." NC whined.

"Why don't we worry about saving NC's friends-"

"Subordinates!" NC corrected Stiles.

"From the Plot Bun- Can we _please_ call them something else?" Stiles begged.

"No. There it's a _Plot Bunny_? Why would you call it something else?" NC asked looking confused.

Stiles sighed, "...From the _Plot Bunny_..."

"Great!" NC said pulling a nine mila-meter gun from behind his back. "Let's go kill things!"

"You mean the Plot Bunny?" Stiles asked, to make sure this guy just wasn't crazy.

"Ye~ah," NC drawled out as if realizing Stiles wasn't with the game plan. Stiles wondered how they could be when the man hadn't told them about it. If the guy even had one. "If that will make you feel better." Before he ran out the door.

"Why do I get the feeling it would be safer to stay here?" Xander wondered.

"Maybe," Derek said, "but it wouldn't further the plot."

"What plot?" Xander asked, confused.

"Yeah, Derek, we're in **_the_** **_Plot Hole_**." Stiles reminded him.

NC stuck his head back through the open door way. "Will you three come on!" Before disappearing again.

"Seriously," Xander muttered, "How do you kill a _Plot Bunny_?"

By the time Stiles, Derek and Xander got out of what seemed to be a large office building with the number seventy-seven over it in gold lettering, above the glass door and out into a parking lot. In time to see... Chaos.

"What the hell is that!?" Stiles exclaimed at the sight he saw, which was three vague-ishly looking rabbit-like...things that were chasing a two of people around the parking lot.

" _Those_ are _Plot Bunnies_." NC explained.

"They have claws and fangs," Derek said, flatly, staring at the three rabbit-like creatures. Each of them had a mouthful of razor sharp looking fangs and long almost cat-like claws. They each had menacing, angry, beady blue eyes and their fur was mangy, raggedy and knotted. They were also all pastel colored, one a pale lavender one with only one beady blue eye. The second a sea foam green and hopped with a limp and the third and meanest looking one of the bunch, with a half chew of ear was a candy cotton pink.

"Their as big as cars!" Stiles said, as Lavender jumped on a nearby one, squashing it with a loud crunch of metal.

"And they breath fire." Xander said as Sea Foam hissed out a breath, herding a young woman with dark brown hair with a dark blue streak in it and a young black man into to a corner.

"What did you think a _Plot Bunny_ would look like?" NC asked.

"Not that." Stiles said dryly.

"Critic! Help!" Came the voices from the two people being heard Sea Foam.

"Tamara! Malcolm! Hold on!" NC shouted back.

The two looked at each other and shrugged before grabbing on to each other.

NC slammed a hand against his face. "Let's go kill the things." NC aimed his gun and fired one the nearest _Plot Bunny_ which just happened to be Cotton Candy, the bullets bounced off of it's hide. Stiles pulled his base ball bat from the harness he wore on his back. Derek growled, his eyes flashing electric blue as he cracked his neck and shifted into his beta form. Xander pulled a necklace from her neck and sun it around in her hand by her side a few times until it began to glow with a white light, when the light faded in her hand she held a two-sided black handed, silver double bladed battle axe, with a silver and gold skull between the blades.

NC shot at Cotton Candy again, it roared at him and charged.

Xander grabbed NC by the jacket collar yanking him out of the way, as Stiles swung his bat hitting Cotton Candy on the nose. Derek ran after Lavender as it and Sea Foam began to stalk Tamara and Malcolm trying to back them into an alley.

Cotton Candy reared up and swiped the bat out of Stiles and into the wall of the building where it shattered into splinters on impact. Xander trying swinging her axe at Cotton Candy and the bunny grabbed the axe with it's fangs and chopped down on it, breaking it in half.

Derek came flying through the air landing, hitting the ground and rolling to a stop in front of Stiles. NC shot at the bunnies once more cause Cotton Candy to roar again sounding more than a little pissed off.

"I think I made him angry." NC said, as the group backed away from the Plot Bunnies.

"You think?" Xander snarled giving the two pieces of her axe a longing look, "Give me that! Before you hurt some one or your self!" Xander grabbed the nine millimeter out of NC's hands and popped out the maginze, it landed on the ground. Xander with both of her hands bent the gun in half before giving back to NC.

"It is wrong that I found that really hot?" NC asked blinking at the bent gun in his hands. Both Stiles and Derek shook their heads and Xander only raised an eyebrow at them.

"Leave the fighting of monsters to the professionals." Xander said.

"The Winchesters?" NC asked.

 Stiles snickered at Xander's confused look.

"The green one is going after your friends again." Derek said.

"Subordinates!"

"What we need is cover fire." Xander told them...no sooner than she had said that a huge monster black monster truck with orange flames on the sides roared into view, skidding across the parking lot. A girl with messy brown hair and black rimmed glasses wearing a bright orange sweater, hung out of the passengers side window in her hands was a crossbow, with a flaming arrow. She shot it and Cotton Candy and it hit the bunny on the rump making the rabbit squeal loudly but otherwise not hurting it much.

"Why does Velma have a crossbow?" Derek asked, looking confused.

"That's not Velma, that's Hyper Fan-Girl," NC stated almost breathlessly, renewed hope coming to his eyes, he frowned, "I wondered how she knew we need help?" Suddenly his cell phone when off, NC pulled it from his pocket and read the text message he had got, "I always know???" NC growled and send back a reply, "The stalking thing is getting old, Hyper," then returned his phone to his pocket.

"I think we have our breath back," Stiles said.

"Round two?" Xander asked with a grin.

Derek groaned.

"Hell yeah!" NC said pulling out another nine millimeter from behind his back.

They charged the bunnies but it wasn't long before they were back by the building. A little more worst for wear. Tamara and Malcolm were now fending off Lavender and Sea Foam with flaming arrows and the monster truck was circling Cotton Candy as Hyper took pot shots at the rabbit.

Stiles leaned against the building panting for breath. Xander held the pieces of her axe, looking more than a little upset. NC lay on the ground with a traumatized expression on his face.

"We need something bigger." Xander said suddenly.

Stiles watched as Derek was flung away from Lavender and the rabbit seemed to laugh? "Much bigger," Stiles muttered.

Derek hit the side of the building and rolled away landing next to Stiles, "A lot bigger," the wolf said, dazed.

"But what?" Xander asked.

NC sat up, "I have an idea," he said getting to his feet. He stood and threw his head back and closed his eyes as he began to spin around with his mouth open. He spun faster and faster until it looked like he was on- fast forward?

Derek suddenly covered his ears with a moan of pain and Xander winced.

"Derek, are you okay?" Stiles asked, concerned.

"Can't you hear that?" 

"Hear what?"

"That obnoxious girly squealing." Xander said.

NC stopped spinning and glared at Xander before he shouted, "MOTHR FUCKING T-REX!!!"

Tamara and Malcolm shouted out, "MOTHER FUCKING T-REX!!!"

As the monster truck circled around Hyper shouted out the words with a muffled male voice coming from the truck. Stiles frowned and looked down and saw a rain puddle next to his foot. _That wasn't there before,_ Stiles thought. He watched as the puddle began to slowly ripple... and the ripples got bigger, a sound in the like thundering stomps could be heard getting closer...

...a screaming, shrieking roar cut through the air...

As a, Stiles blinked because he couldn't be seeing what he was... a MOTHER FUCKING T-REX!!! Came stomping into the parking lot. It roared again cause everyone to freeze in fear including the Plot Bunnies. The all watched with wide terrified eyes as a dark shadow covered them of the...

**MOTHER FUCKING T-REX!!!!!**

*******

The ensuing battle between the T-Rex and the plot Bunnies was, well, rather lame. For a while the T-rex had the upper hand against Cotton Candy and even Sea Foam but when Lavender joined the mix...well, anyone could see the fight was over before it began. Ending with the T-Rex laying on the ground panting and bleeding from various bite wounds.

NC kicked the T-Rex in the nose, hissing at the dinosaur, "You were not suppose to go down like a little bitch!" He kicked the T-Rex again and it whined in pain, "Oh suck it up. You are the **Mother Fucking T-Rex**! Fucking act like it!"

The T-Rex glared at NC before sticking it's tongue out at him and making a sound similar to a person blowing a raspberry a someone.

"You pussed out! Get up!" NC snarled, "I knew I should have called on the Raptors. They at least get shit done.!" NC waved a hand at the dinosaur and it began to shrink until it was the size of the toy dinosaur from _Toy Story._ It even took on the bright green color of it too.

"Well, sure, "the T-Rex muttered, "if you can be sure they _won't eat you_ afterwards."

"Why does the T-Rex sound like Nathan Lane? I thought all the dinosaurs from _Jurassic Park_ were all females?" Xander asked.

"I'm going through the change."

"The change?"

NC walked over an picked up the toy dinosaur, "Rex here is trans-gendered. That means-"

"I _know_ what Trans- Gender means! The dinosaur," Xander said slowly, "is trans-gendered."

"Yup," NC said, "We are very progressive here on **_Channel Awesome_**."

 _Okay, sure, why not?_ Xander thought as she ran a hand over her face. She turned to Stiles and Derek, "Please tell me you two have an idea. Because Tamara and Malcolm's flaming arrows are running out of flames."

"What is a plot bunny?" Stiles asked NC and the man's confused look, "Define it I mean."

NC shrugged, "A Plot Bunny is- An idea for a story that gnaws at the brain written."

"So what happens when a Plot Bunny doesn't have an idea to be written?" Stiles asked, at the blank looks he received, "They become wild, feral and mean..."

"So all we have to do is give them an idea?" Xander asked.

"I know it sounds like a long shot, but..." Stiles waved a hand at the rabbits, Lavender had a strange expression, almost pained. Sea Foam was still going after Tamara and Malcolm and Cotton Candy had started gnawing on a near by car. Stiles stood up and started towards Cotton Candy.

"Stiles!" Derek said, "What are you doing!"

"Just trust me!" Stiles said, when he got closer to the Plot Bunny it turned it's beady, menacing blue eyes on him. Stiles swallowed hard and slow reached out towards the bunny, "Easy," Stiles murmured. Cotton Candy growled lowly at him, "Not going to hurt you. In fact-- Two boy went into the woods and one got bit by a werewolf and the other had a mysterious hidden power..." At Stiles words Cotton Candy lowered it's head and Stiles careful petted it on it's nose, "...they met other werewolf and learned their home town was a beacon for supernatural creatures..." Cotton Candy began to shudder and shrink, "I name you _Wolf Pack._ " Stiles told the now little brown bunny. It's flashed it's fangs at Stiles before hopping away.

Stiles spun on his heal and yelled out to Tamara and Malcolm, "Give it and idea!"

Tamara and Malcolm exchanged a look before dropping their arrows, they weren't on fire anymore anyway, and they both touched Sea Foam and said something to it. Slowly the green bunny shrank turning white and had glowing red eyes. It gave Tamara and Malcolm a slow nod before it too hopped away.

Lavender let out a pained wail.

"What's wrong with it?" Xander wondered.

"That's the one that ate Film Brain and Lupa." NC told them.

Lavender suddenly fell over onto it's side it's paws twitching up in the air,

"Is it suppose to do that?" Xander asked

Rex frowned, in NC arms, "No."

The stomach area of the plot bunny began to expand every quickly, until...

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" NC shouted .

"TAKE COVER!" Rex shouted waving his little arms.

Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him behind the side of the building. Tamara and Malcolm ducked behind a concrete half wall. NC caught Xander by the wrist and pulled her behind one of the large tires of the monster truck as said occupations of the truck duck down under the dash board.

NC peeked around the tire watching as the Plot bunny kept expanding," I hope it's not like that scene in _Aliens_ ," he muttered. Xander glared at him because the last thing she wanted to deal with was an Xenomorph.

"Didn't you say that thing ate your friends?"

" _Subordinates_ ," NC bit out.

"Did they have weapons?"

"Lupa always has a weapon-"

There came a loud POP and...

"EWW!" Tamara moaned.

"Gross!" Shouted Malcolm.

Xander looked around the tire to see an angry looking red-haired woman helping a young blonde haired man out of the...(dead?) plot bunny's corpse. NC rushed over to them still holding Rex in his arms like a teddy bear.

"Lupa, Film Brain, are you two okay?" NC asked, fake coolly.

Lupa snorted, "It's going to take more than an over sized bunny to take me out, Critic."

"Aww, Boss," Film Brain cooed, as he glomped himself to NC, "you do care about me!"

"Get off of me!" Rex howled, "I'm delicate!"

Film Brain reared back surprised, "Oh, hi Rex. I didn't notice you there."

The little dinosaur snapped his teeth at the blond man.

Lupa frowned as she took in the new people, "Critic? Why is Jessica Alba Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Hoechilin here?"

NC looked confused, "What are you talking about? This is Xander Harris, Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale! Why would I have actors here?" NC asked.

Lupa crossed her arms over her chest, "Do I have to bring up the _Catherine_ _Zeta_ - _Jones_ incident?"

NC squished Rex into his chest causing the little green dinosaur to flail it's small arms, "No," NC muttered.

 _There was a story there_ , Xander thought.

"Can't breath! Need air!" Gasped Rex.

NC jerked, looking down at the dinosaur in his arms, "Sorry Rex," he said relaxing his grip on the dinosaur.

"It's okay," Rex said patting NC on the arm, "I know how traumatizing that event was,"

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever get over _her-_ I mean it." NC said with a nod.

Rex shot NC a bland look, "I meant how traumatizing it was for _us_." Rex gave Xander a smarmy grin, "NC here has a thing for strong, dark haired women..."

"Do you ever want to be life-sized again?" NC threatened, though the blush on his cheeks was a telling thing.

Derek and Stiles walked over to Xander, "I'm just glad that's-WHAT the hell just happened?" He asked looking around.

Xander had to agree. One moment they had been outside the office building, now they were inside. NC, Rex, Tamara and Malcolm along with the girl called Hyper were sitting around a large table that was piled up with food.

"Did you guys miss the dissolve?" NC asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"Dissolve? What dissolve?" Xander asked.

"It was a curtain swipe," Rex said ripping into a large strawberry.

"No." Derek said, confused," one second we were outside and the next in here."

"Plot Hole." NC said with a shrug.

Before any of the newcomers could say anything to that, a man with wild black hair with black rings under his eyes and dressed in a leather jacket, ripped jeans and combat boots came crashing into the room.

"Dumpling!" he said as he bounced over to the girl in the ugly orange sweater, "I brought you dumplings!"

Hyper bounced in her chair, next to Tamara, "My little Devil Boner, you know what I like!" She looked at Tamara and cooed, "Tammy! I love the blue streak in your hair."

Tamara nodded, "I know, it just pops, right?"

Xander looked at NC, "I thought she had purple in her hair? When did she do that?"

NC shrugged, "Plot Hole?"

"Why do I get the feeling that's going to be the answer for everything that doesn't make sense here?" Xander grumbled taking a seat next to NC.

Stiles sat down next to Malcolm and took the plate the man offered him with a smile, to Xander he said, "Is it a plot hole if it's not important to the plot?"

Derek sat down next to Stiles, and stole a curly fry from his plate, smirking at the scowl he got from the boy and asked, "Was there even a plot?"

"Stop. You two are giving me a head ache." Xander muttered, picking up the Twinkie from her plate.

  **DO OUR HEROES EVER GET HOME?**

 Xander looked up and around the room, "Where is that voice coming from?"

 "Oh, that's just the Narrator," Hyper said, "just ignore it."

  **WILL STILES AND DEREK GIVE IN TO THEIR PASSION FOR EACH OTHER?**

"WHAT!?" Stiles shrieked.

 Derek only rolled his eyes and grabbed another slice of pizza.

  **IS EVERYONE HERE INSANE?**

"Most likely," NC muttered.

**TUNE IN AWESOME FANS! SAME AWESOME TIME! SAME AWESOME CHANNEL!**

"We're in hell, aren't we?" Xander asked.

 "Possibly," Stiles said, eating a curly fry.

 "Most definitely... but the pizza's is good." Derek said.

 Xander sighed, "Pass me a piece."

 NC passed the Hyena Goddess a plate with some pizza on it as the **scene fades to black**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed.  
> If you don't like my spelling or grammar?  
> Go read another author work.  
> My Tumblr: lln3dseethelight.tumblr.com  
> Come talk to me


End file.
